Inazuma Eleven Roar
by Millenia Of The Flames
Summary: Roar. The loud noise a tiger can make. A sound everyone can hear and fears. A signal of the leader coming. We have the loudest roar, we are the leaders. In this game of soccer, we'll be stronger and we'll survive. Thought for how long? [ OC Submission Closed ]
1. Prologue

_*** Plays in IE timeline. NO GO involved**  
_

* * *

We all know the feeling of feeling small and powerless.

If you get defeated by another school in soccer and your whole team is beated up and bruised, they destroy your soccer club and then also your dream.

How do you think you would feel?

All those kids are feeling ashamed but mostly angry.

Then we have the girls. Those who are only able to join the soccerworld as manager or in an all-girls team. Others keep on saying they can't play soccer like men do.

If you get compared like that, anger boils up in you.

When you get abonded by your parents - you are the devil itself.

Eleven teens who are not even into soccer got chosen out by Maiko Rin - a very smart and clever girl. Those teens, boys and girls, chosen by her would form the new team of an unknown school.

This team was supposed to see every inch and scar in a blink of an eye and beat the royal Teikoku Academy.

However, then their first mission is to figure out how this game is played.

Was Maiko right in doing this?

Or was her plan doomed from the start?

Coming from diffrent schools, the teens get forced to team up.

And after that...?

* * *

**I was working on this like write, re-write, delete, write, edit, delete, etc. for a pretty long time... I seriously had no idea for this and kept on changing the plot. The only thing I knew was "it has to be with an OC Submission"**

**Hope it was worth it at least thought it ended up really short.**

**Please review :)**

**Sooooo, now the form... BENEATH THIS IT STANDS LIKE: player OC Form - Updates - Manager OC Form. WATCH THE UPDATES TOO!**

**...**

**- OC Form -**

**BASICS**

**Name**: [ Last, First ]

**Nickname**(**s**):

**Alias**(**es**): [ sorta codename ]

**Gender**: [ You know there excist boys too right? ]

**Sexuality**:

**Age**:

**Star Sign**:

**Physical/Material Facts**

**Hair**:

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Clothes**: [ casual, pajamas, formal, training ]

**Notable Features:**

**Accesoires:**

**Other/etc.:**

**Personality/Preferences**

**Likes: [ **food, animals, objects, drinks, etc. NO PEOPLE ]

**Dislikes: [ **same as 'Likes' ]

**Hobbies:**

**Dreams**: [ in life, not what they usually dream ]

**Personality**:

**Family/etc.**

**Friends:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Childhood/Background**:

**Soccer Stuff**

**Position**: [ NEEDED: 1 GK, 3 DF, 3 MF, 2 FW ]

**Hissatsu**'**s**: [ MAX 4 + 2 combined ]

**Jersey Number: **[ List of 5 preferred. 4 & 7 are taken ]

**Other**

**Disease**: [ None or do you have? ]

**Crush: [ TAKEN: **Atsuishi 'Heat' Shigeto, Kazemaru Ichirouta & Matsuno 'Max' Kuusuke** ]  
**

**Social Contact**: [ good/bad in socializing ]

**Club**(**s**): [ up to 2. Art, Dance, Tennis, sumo, basketbal, swimming, rugby, etc. ]

**Fears:**

**School:** [ not all Raimon or Teikoku ]

**Personal Quote(s):**

* * *

**...**

**- UPDATES 5.0 (_18 - 02 - 22:30 )_-**

NO OCS NEEDED ANYMORE

**...**

* * *

**- MANAGER OC Form [ Needed 2/3 ] -**

**BASICS**

**Name: **[Last, First ]

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender: **[ You know there excist boys too right? ]

**Sexuality:**

**Age:**

**Star Sign:**

**Physical/Material Facts**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Clothes: **[ casual, pajamas, formal, training ]

**Notable Features: **[ EXAMPLES. Burn's stripes on cheeks, Heat's scar, Sakuma's eyepatch ]

**Accesoires:**

**Other/etc.:**

**Personality/Preferences**

**Likes: **[ food, animals, objects, drinks, etc. NO PEOPLE ]

**Dislikes: **[ same as 'Likes' ]

**Hobbies:**

**Dreams: **[ in life, not what they usually dream ]

**Personality:**

**Family/etc.**

**Friends:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Childhood/Background:**

**Soccer Related**

**Cooking Skills: **[ Able to cook or can he/she better help with the towels and drinks? ]

**Relationship With Players:**[ can get along? Good help to players? ]

**Soccer Skills: **[ Own skills in soccer. Not as good as the players self ofcourse. Able to help players as they are troubled with their plays ]

**Keen Eye: **[ What notices he/she as the others play? ]

**Other**

**Disease: **[ None or do you have? ]

**Crush: ** [**TAKEN:**Kazemaru Ichirouta & Matsuno 'Max' Kuusuke ]

**Social Contact: **[ good/bad in socializing ]

**Club(s): **[ Up to 2. Art, Dance, Tennis, sumo, basketbal, swimming, rugby, etc. ]

**Fears:**

**School: **[ not all Raimon or Teikoku ]

**Personal Quote(s):**


	2. Plans

**Thanks for all favourites/follows/reviews!**

**It really means alot to me. Again, thanks and hope you will bare with my grammar since English is my second language.**

**For all who submitted - your OCs are now in my hands. If I want to humilate them; I do that. But don't expect the team/your OC to appear immediately. It's not like it can be formed 1-2-3.**

* * *

Maiko Rin sighed as she turned her gaze away from the window.

How did she even came up to agree?

"Oi, Maiko. You okay?" a girl asked out of nowhere.

Maiko lifted her head to meet hazel eyes which were filled with concern. "Nope. Just wondering how I could have said yes to them. Have you got the documents?"

A big pile of documents fell out the smooth hands with a smack on the table.

"Get mine out, kay?"

Maiko, as Student Council Vice-president, had agreed to this task without even thinking about it. She was smarter than the Student Council President, but that girl was the daughter of the headmaster.

Rubbing her temples, a yawn escaped her lips. "Which is it? 'H' for Hiroki or 'Z' for Zuko?"

"No idea. Well, see ya monday."

Grabbing the first document, she went through the data of some girl from the reading club.

"Nope..."

Next, a guy who was a cheater.

"...I need to inform Soar so she can beat him up..."

Next, aguy who played violin and was into ballet.

"NOPE."

Sighing in frustration, the blue-haired teen eyed the pile of documents. "This will be a hell of a long time."

...

"For the hundreth time: no."

Only the old players from their ex-team were qualified for the team. But only seven were left since two had moved to another country, one was hospitalized and on the edge of live and death and Hiroki couldn't play anymore because of her injury.

But those old members all were just as skilled as her and she sucked at sports.

Ruffling through her own short blue hair, her eyes darted towards the clovk which said it was half past four. At that she stood up and went down the hall with the documents to her locker.

"It was harder than I thought it would be," she mumbled.

Quickly putting her books in the locker and some others in her bag was the last thing she did before heading , that was what she intended to.

"Maiko-san," a guy called out to her, his royal blue hair bouncing up and down with every step.

The guy was Naha Hyouga. Ex-midfielder from the ex-team. He always stayed at school until she was finished so he didn't have to walk alone.

"Sorry for making you wait, it actually took more time than I thought..." Maiko mumbled.

Naha laughed and patted her shoulder to reply her sarcastic. "Now really?"

The two walked home and Maiko told about how no one was qualified expect the seven left - if you didn't count the injured Hiroki. Maiko had tried to get him as far to join and ask the others. But if it would work out..

Naha sighed. "You know them too. They have diffrent, better in their opinion, things to do now."

Feeling dumb at how she indeed could've forgot that, she kicked a nearby bin.

"I just have to complete that stupid task and... Ugh, just no one is qualified to take the job! If they won't join we better couldn't even have started with this plan," Maiko ranted.

Naha frowned and tilted his head.

Noticing her friend was thinking over something, Maiko stopped in her track.

The sounds of the shops at the other side making tourists go in - but the ones living here too. People passed by and a cat jumped on a nearby trashbin.

"Give me until tomorrow," Naha spoke before running off.

Maiko rose her eyebrows.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

"I'm home!"

Loud barks came from the livingroom and as the chalk-white door opened Maiko eyed the two grey dogs sprinted to her. Panicked she waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no! Not again!"

To no avail...

The dogs threw her against the ground and started to lick her while their tails wiggled faster.

In the opening of the door towards the livingroom stood a stunned yet amused girl with midwaist blue hair with two small ponytails.

Her long white dress complimented her light tanned skin.

As Maiko was able to finally get up they passed the girls back to the livingroom. The girl eyed the older and taller one. "Welcome home, nee-san."

Maiko smiled and bent down to place a kiss on her little sister's forehead. "Tadaima, Yuno."

"Mom was earlier home today," Yuno smiled. "There's a new person who shares the work with mom. Normally mom would have to clean now - but that person took it over!"

Surprised by these words, she walked inside where the smell of food lingered. The pile of books from her sister was gone - probably on her own room now finally.

At the dark brown table with his white 'feet' stood a fresh bouquet of flowers and the house smelled cleaned.

On the diningtable were all boards placed. Her father was seated at the left from the table on the bank. His newspaper in his hand.

Both their parents normally weren't at home. Their mother had a job in the hospital and had almost none time to share with them. Same was for their father, who was a busy bussiness man.

"Dad's boss gave the group a day off," Yuno whispered.

Maiko smiled and run to her father. "Otou-san..." As the newspaper lowered, she bit her lowerlip and bowed. "W-welcome home..."

To her biggest surprise, her father laid the paper away and stood up while pulling her into a hug. "I missed you too, Maiko."

As her sister started to cry in happiness - well she assumed that was the reason - Yuno made her way into the kitchen to help her mom.

...

"So, Maiko. How was school today?" her father asked.

A sweatdrop went down her face. "Uhm... Well... Fine until the meeting..."

Yuno, with her big appetite, took fast bites of her Taco Rice and then looked up. "Yor ttlat om."

"Now Japanese?" Maiko joked. (What? In the serie they _all_ talk Japanese, then this is translated :p )

Yuno glared before repeating her words. "I said: you were late home."

"Yeah... Well, screw the Council. In order to keep the school as it is and not needing to shut down, they need a soccer team. And why that? Well, the matches from the soccer tournaments earn more money then the other clubs do. The rugby and sumoclub already closed. But yeah, I need to choose the players since 'I always have such good ideas'. But no one in qualified after all..."

Maiko's dad frowned. "Your school once had a soccer team already right? What happened with that?"

Just when she wanted to reply, Yuno bugged in. "Hiroki-senpai got injured and couldn't play anymore so the others saw no reason to keep the club. And now none of them want to play it again."

Both adults seemed surprised.

"Just because of that girl?" their mom said. "Then why not search someone who has just as much influence on other people?"

"And how could I find someone like that!?" Maiko replied, already giving up.

"I believe your friend Naha knows a good answer for that," Maiko's dad smiled.

"Naha-kun?"

* * *

The next morning the birds whistling woke the blue-haired teen up.

Maiko yawned and stood up, her wide, old pink pajamashirt and grey pajamapants wrapped loosely around her.

_{ ~ 'Puddi Puddi! Puddi Puddi! Sugoke Dekkai Giga Puddi' ~ }_

Searching for her phone, she saw the pudding in front of her bouncing and held her laugh back.

_{ ~ 'Puddi Puddi! Puddi Puddi! Kyoumo Pa-ti Giga Puddi!' ~ }_

When she saw her phone she crawled to it.

_{ ~ 'Puddi Puddi! Puddi Puddi! Dekakute Happi- Giga Puddi!' ~ }_

Like she already had thought - it was Naha.

"Moshi Moshi."

{ "Hey Maiko! I have a great idea! Are you free today?" }

"Uh... yes."

{ "Alright. I know a solution for your problem." }

"Really? Wow, your brain burned down already?"

{ "Ha-ha. Very funny. See you at the park in a hour." }

"Two. I just woke up."

{ "It's 11 O'clock... Ah, well, fine. Bye." }

"Bye bye!"

Maiko stretched and threw the red phone on her bed and opened the curtains.

She pulled one of her favourite clothes out.

A skinny jeans which has two diffrent shades of grey in it and a pair of black with gold striped sneakers. For her upperbody she pulled a light blue tanktop out her gardrobe with a short white vest which has a greshish white fake fur at the capuchon.

When she saw her exploded hair in the mirror, she took the violet brush out the closet and brushed her hair straight. Then she took a yellow hairclip and tied her tick lock at the left to the sides.

"Nee-san? Do you have a date?" Yuno asked, rubbing in her ruby eyes.

Maiko laughed. "Me? No. Naha and I are going to the park to solve my schoolproblem from yesterday."

Yuno nodded to show she did understand and then went to the bathroom.

Downstairs Maiko grabbed a plate and led her mom put the Hirayachi on it. "Syrup?" she asked.

"Yep." Maiko sat down and then syrup drupped down the pancakes.

"Itadakimasu!"

...

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweety!"

Maiko run over the streets towards the centrum and went left before entering it. A big board which said beyond it was a park stood metres further at her right.

In front of the park stood a tall boy which his famous royal blue hair and grey eyes.

Yuno once had joked that Naha could've been family - because of his color hair.

"Naha!" Maiko called.

Naha smiled and he opened his arms already for her.

As the huggirl she was she run into his arms, some older people chuckling - seeing them as couple.

"Already thought you wouldn't come," he chuckled.

Maiko cheepishly grinned. "I'm always late, you should know that."

The two laughed and then walked into the park and started their conversation immediately.

Naha opened a book. "Look, this is a book about all rules and stuff. I was reading this for days already and I finished it because I went on reading until past midnight. No where stands that you can't form a soccerteam which excist of players from diffrent schools. So, we could form a team that way."

The girl frowned. "But we need a captain. I can't just randomly choose a captain out of them."

Naha shrugged. "There will be enough students who would want to join the soccervlub from their school but can't because there are enough players or someone else was better. We just start to get members that way. If you're satisfied about the team then you can look who will be the captain. And you have to search a trainer and coach. Not to mention managers."

"I'll manage the team, that's obvious," Maiko replied. "As trainer, you could help out since you were after Hiroki the best of the team."

The boy frowned. "Me? Then why not ask Hiroki?"

"I am not going to let her join. She already can't handle watching others play. She's hurt mental and physical. But you said letting kids join from other schools?"

"Yes..."

"And who will react on such pathetic scream of help to save our school which is unknown to others?"

"It will for them just be to play soccer on geater level."

"And why would they just join...? There's no captain nor person who they would follow..."

"Yeah... Wait what about Ishikawa Asuka?"

"That model?"

"Yes, that Ishikawa Asuka."

"Hmm. I don't know, she's a model..."

"Then who you want to use? Rei? If you choose her you get a team as rough as Aliea Academy who was defeated months ago!"

"Alright! We go with her! But if she won't join I put the fault at you!"

"Deal."

...

"I can't believe it..." Maiko said while banging her head.

Naha had spoken with the girl and speaking to her together with her manager about how her popularity would increase - she agreed. After that Naha went to put posters through the city and put a post on the Football Frontier website where all schools look at.

Thought the change of finding players for the team was now increased, just one thing ruled in the brain of the blue-haired teen.

"HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO SAVE OUR SCHOOL WITH A MODEL!?" Maiko cried out.

* * *

**Yep. This nonsense was the start of the story XD There appeared OCs already.**

**Please review!**

**...**

**Mis-typed anything about your OC? PM me!**

**Believe I forgot your OC? Message me and I'll change it if so.**

**- Accepted OCs -**

Ishikawa Asuka ~ girl, DF -**_Neko and Niky_**

Hiroki Zuko ~ girl, MF- _**Chaoz Fantasy**_

Anno Yukio ~ boy, MF - _**AMSL Detective**_

Shimurai Mitshuko ~ boy, MF - _**OrangeLover10**_

Yoshinubo Kaoru ~ girl, FW - _**Black Mad Hatter**_

Kagami Hikari ~ girl, GK - **_SoulSavior71_**

Tsunami Daiki ~ boy, DF - **_Yuusuke Shori_**

Sato Mineko ~ girl, FW - _**GouenjiMery**_

Asakura Shizuka ~ girl, Manager - **_Sougihime_**

Moeno Minami ~ girl, Manager - _**RandomGirl777**_

Muri Tsuki ~ girl, DF - _**Seiren-dit-pity**_

_**...**_

_**Again, all your OCs are in my possession now. I'll try to follow his/her personality the best I can, but they might develop some new characterstics. People change after time after all.**_

_**Oh, yes. I'll be able to make your OC getting injured and suffer. **_

_**That's life after all.**_


	3. Building Up

**Sooooo... I actually shouldn't be writing and else not on this story. But I didn't want to write on The Truth Behind My Reflection yet, since I couldn't stop thinking about things for this story. Hehe... So, this update was earlier, way earlier than I had planned.**

**Don't mind~ Don't mind~ **

**It's not that wrong to do that. Thought I still shouldn't be writing. So, here it is. Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy minna!**

**...**

**Opening Song is a mix of 'Hitomi no Naka no Shouri/The Victory Within The Eyes' & 'Kimi to Yozora to Sakamichi to' and so the rights go to their belonging owners. Since both songs indeed have a different rhythm and singer - it's supposed to have a different rhythm and all.**

* * *

Naha sighed and let himself fall on the dark grey sofa.

"I hung all posters up, now we only need to wait until tomorrow and we can pick out some people."

Maiko didn't answer, nor did she move. Naha thought at first that the girl had fallen asleep, but just then she turned. Her normally calm reddish-orange eyes burned in irritation.

"You-!" she hissed.

An eerie aura surrounded the blue-haired girl as she slowly stood up, her face showing anger and desperation.

"You actually made me agree to let a_model_ join our_soccer_ club! How, I ask you,_how_ will our school survive with one player who thinks she's everything and only cares about her appearance and just one who can actually play!?"

The boy frowned. "Mou, is that your problem, Maiko? You should thank me! Thanks to me, Ishikawa-san joined us and people are willing to join. Our team will form in no time!"

Maiko gritted her teeth, took a deep breath to keep her cool a bit and then replied. It was soft, but Naha could hear it clearly in the empty soccer room. "And how will we be able to play matches with a _model_?"

Naha blinked and then again an awkward silence fell over the two.

"Hey guys, I- Why the awkward silence?" Hiroki burst into the room - like she always did.

Maiko and Naha eyed the brunette and then Maiko scoffed. "This guy here, thought it would be any help of letting a model join our team."

Hiroki rose her eyebrows. "A_model_. How will you win any match that way?"

At that comment, the boy with his royal blue hair started sulking in the corner and made mushrooms grow there.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hiroki asked, her head tilted to the side.

Maiko was grinning wide and then shoved the girl towards the small stairs past the lockers where chairs, the sofa and a table were placed. "Not at all!" she replied.

As they were at the end of the out-three-traps-excisting-stairs Hiroki stopped walking and looked around.

"Now I take a good look at the clubroom. It had become larger. We only had the lockers and a long bank. Now the lockers are at the beginning at the sides with that old bank split in two in the middle so you can put stuff on it. Then you have these mini stairs and then those chairs and sofa around this round table... And what is this thing against the wall?" Hiroki rattled.

Naha, who seemed to have stopped sulking and stood next to the brunette spoke up. "That's the screen we can project stuff on as videos of opposing teams and their information. Also-"

"So it's a digiboard," Hiroki cut him off.

The boy's eye twitched. "Yes. A digiboard, indeed."

Suddenly, the clubroom's door opened. A tall man stepped inside, a pair of dark framed glasses covering his eyes.

"Uh...oh! I forgot! Maiko! Naha! I found the club's coach. This man will be the coach from now on!" Hiroki spoke up.

Maiko and Naha shared a glance, blinked to process the data and then both of them exclaimed;

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven Roar**

_We are, that's right, we are_  
_Taking a detour, simply gazing at the night sky_

_Tears aren't necessary, raise your head, proceed on the path you believe in_  
_Even if you feel like you'll break apart, grit your teeth and you'll feel like you'll never lose from here on out_  
_Intently fighting, shouting out for a grand fight_  
_The future I choose doesn't have a trace of gloom_  
_Without turning away the slightest, I'll grasp the world with these eyes!_

_At the place when you go down the long hillside path_  
_There's a scenery called 'memories'_  
_It's like a strange folklore_  
_And a filled-out fiction_  
_It's our unexpected scenario_  
_Without stopping, time simply engraved memories_

_Hey, sadness is, that's right. sadness is_  
_Not in the same direction_  
_Like myself, that's right, like yourself_  
_We simply gaze at the night sky_  
_The dazzling prime, Ah- that sprouts vividly_  
_Smiled back at me just now, in a different color from that day..._

**Inazuma Eleven Roar © Millenia Of The Flames**

* * *

_"Maiko! Naha! I found the club's coach. This man will be the coach from now on!" Hiroki spoke up._

_"WHAAAAAT!?"_

_..._

"What do you mean with 'new coach'!?" Naha called out.

"Since when was you working behind the scenes to help the team!?" Maiko added.

Hiroki, who was smiling carelessly, waved them off. "My, my. Be grateful that I took the time to get him here. Mori-kun could do better things now, ne, Mori?"

The man, apparently called Mori, shoved his glasses up a bit. "Actually, I'm unemployed right now so-"

"See~! You are wasting precious time you two!" Hiroki kicked in.

The two other teens sweatdropped and as Hiroki continued talking, the duo faced each other.

"She didn't even let him finish," Naha said.

"Why is she helping us anyway?" Maiko replied.

Both frowned, closed their eyed while looking deep in thoughts. One arm supporting the other, while the other arm was up towards their face. Their pointy finger tapping against their cheek.

"...And not to mention- What are you two doing?" Hiroki rose her eyebrow.

"Could it be..." Naha started.

"That you are helping us..." Maiko followed.

Hiroki blinked at their sudden behaviour, her mouth formed in a small 'o'.

Naha and Maiko then spoke up in creepily unison. "Because you're envious of us being able to play soccer!?"

"En-" Without particular reason, the brown-haired girl caught a laughing fit.

"W-what's so funny," Maiko pouted.

Hiroki smiled. "Guys. I love soccer. Sure, I might be a bit envious that you guys are able to play it and I don't really feel comfortable seeing others play while I'm unable to - but what has that to do with this? I love soccer, and I will be glad to help you two out with getting this soccer club to save the school."

The reddish-orange orbs of Maiko started shining and said girl grabbed the younger girls hands. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing, really!"

Mori coughed. "So, uhm, what about me being coach again?"

"Ah, yes! Guys, this is Matsudo Mori - the father of Yosuke from the old team. He will coach the team," Hiroki smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

Naha turned. "Who was Yosuke again?" he whispered.

"The one with dark green hair and 'captivating' lavender eyes. He was thirteen and way shorter than you. Mostly wore a blue bracelet and was one of the two goalkeepers. He was the one who lied in hospital since half-year ago," Maiko whispered back.

"Oh him!" Naha nodded and then shook his head. "No, didn't ring a bell..."

Just as Maiko wanted to say anything else, Hiroki clapped her hands together. "Mori-kun and I will go do some shopping for new uniforms and such, bye you two~!"

"She creeps me out sometimes..." Maiko mumbled.

Naha laughed. "Captain is just like that."

"Captain? Heee, you still call her that?" Maiko pointed out.

Blinking in realization he started to chuckle. "Well, if you are so used to keep on saying 'captain' to a person every day and that suddenly changes-"

"It's a year ago already, Naha..." Maiko cut in.

"...I-I'm going to the library..."

The blue-haired boy walked by, his curled lock at his forehead and two bangs covering his eyes.

Maiko rose her eyebrows instantly.

"Naha...?"

...

_"Captain, over here!"_

_"Pass it to captain!"_

_"Captain~ A bit moody~? Is it your time of the month or something~?"_

_"Mou, don't talk like that over captain."_

_"Eh~ Captain is getting intelligent?"_

As he walked through the halls, his face darkened, bangs covering his eyes and teeth gritted, memories attacked his brain once again.

Normally he wouldn't really bother about things like this and just ignore it.

Why not now...? How came he still called her captain instead of Hiroki?

_"It's a year ago already, Naha..."_

A crunching sound from his collided teeth echoed through the empty hall.

He didn't get why he was so upset by a little thing like this. Was it bad he still said captain, it indeed was a year ago after all. Maiko was right, he shouldn't. He should call her Hiroki, not captain.

He slowly pulled the gigantic, dark red door open, entering the school's gigantic library.

He had been here a lot. They had good books and for reports and homework there were a lot of useful books to. Not to mention their French and History teacher did send them a lot to the library...

Naha walked to the row labelled as 'poëzie'.

Yep, pretty boy liked to read them - especially when he would be frustrated or sad.

Taking the first book out he could find, he took place at a small, round table somewhere in the corner. Close to the Thriller section and History section.

Naha sighed and opened the book without really caring to check the front cover.

_And now, each night I count the stars_

_And each night I get the same number_

_And when they will not come to be counted_

_I count the holes they leave_

A small smile played on his face. He used to count the stars too back when the soccer club was just a year old and he had been in it for four days or so.

Last year the club had existed two and a half-year.

Thought it only had for a year a whole team to disposal...

"Yeah, just what you said!" a voice said.

Naha narrowed his eyes at the two excitedly talking girls. "Shhh! This is a library, not a gossip club."

The two left and the boy tried calming himself down while continuing reading random parts of the poem book without really caring about reading everything.

_In one cosmic leap, the soul splits into a million tiny pieces_

_Of its many laughs_

_Of its many cries_

_ Of its many loves and hatreds_

_ And it's each tiny emotion _

_Each tiny memory _

_That came to be in its journey through life_

_Becomes a star_

_Studding the eternal silver sky_

_ And transforming it into a holy visual blur_

"Becoming a star seems cool."

Naha flinched at the sudden hot breath at his ear.

Turning around, he found Sakuya Yuno, ex-defender from the old team. Her once waist-length hair was cut off to falling just over her shoulders and with two colored hairpins she had it tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, it's you Sakuya..." he smiled weakly.

Sakuya smiled. "My, my. I scared you. Our pride midfielder, Naha Hyouga."

The boy shook his head. "I got some issues on my mind, that's all..."

"Oh, about the soccer club? Yeah, we heard Maiko-senpai tries to get a team. You joined?"

"Well, that's not really it, but yes, I joined."

"Not it?" Sakuya frowned. "You know. Yorazo and I saw Maiko-senpai earlier. She seemed upset - kinda like you. Did something happen? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone anyway."

Naha sighed. "It was about ca- Hiroki. After this whole year of the club being stopped I haven't stopped calling her 'captain' and when Maiko brought it up... I know I have to call her Hiroki and I try to, but it somehow doesn't feel right. Like, thought she's younger I should be polite and all..."

Sakuya chuckled. "You think you're the only one? All of us have trouble with it. We might not want to play anymore and such - but we still call her Captain too."

"But... why? I can't grasp it, why should we? She's no longer our captain and it's far in the past," Naha muttered.

The violet-haired girl smiled at him with her eyes half-lidded.

"Because no matter what - she will stay our captain."

* * *

The next day Naha immediately went to Maiko and apologized for suddenly running of and making her upset. She forgave him and they parted ways again.

They weren't in the same class after all.

He was a 10th grader and second year - Maiko was 11th grader and this was her seventh year. Thought the school was different in size from the normal schools - Zerion Academy had both junior high, middle high and high school.

The school wasn't really popular thought since it had not many clubs who participated in matches, they didn't have much money and it was built in the mountains - the headmaster could build a grand school with a lot of school ground around it that way.

Naha and Maiko had met each other two months ago for real and came to the conclusion they were neighbours. Well, if that counted as Naha's house stood five houses to the right on the other side of the street.

Since then they walked home together.

Nothing much grew between them, you barely could call it friendship... More a 'I do not want to go home alone'-relationship. Well sort of.

"Man, school is so exhausting," Naha sighed as soon as he came inside the clubroom.

Mori smi- oh wait, no. It was Mori kantoku now. He smiled at the boy. "I agree, school was frustrating and exhausting. I can remember that clearly."

Hiroki jumped in front of the guy. "Finally, you're here! I have the uniforms created, if you want them I'll make sure to save it. Else I'll just make a new one."

Maiko walked over to them and the brunette turned her laptop towards them.

"The colors really should change," Maiko mumbled.

"And the sleeves have to be shorter-like our old uniforms," Naha added.

On that Maiko frowned. "Why do we need new uniforms as we already have uniforms?"

"They're just plain, tank tops and T-shirts with a sticker of our schools logo on it and tennis shorts - which are surprisingly tight," Hiroki chuckled.

"Forget what I said," the respond came.

Mori kantoku frowned, ruffled through his wild, green hair and turned to them. "How late was it that the selection found place?"

"Half past five. Why?" Naha asked.

"It is half past and they stand outside..." Mori replied.

"Owh."

...

A rather large group had gathered on Zerion's soccer grounds.

Maiko and Naha walked up to them. Mori prefered to stay inside with Hiroki, said girl had said she had to handle something and left.

"Well may the honor go to you, Naha," Maiko grinned.

Naha thankfully nodded and took a step forward. "Welcome everyone. I'm Naha Hyouga, midfielder of this team. Nice to meet you. This is Maiko Rin, the manager and finder of this club."

"Yoroshiku!" Maiko bowed.

"We'll let all of you show your skills and watch you and choose out of you who we think are qualified for this time. Maiko, please light us in."

Maiko nodded. "I've counted you and it seems there are nineteen of you. We first start with running laps, then shooting at goal, followed by slalom around the blocks. Then you split in teams of teen - Naha will join one of you for that. Now, give me five laps warm-up!"

Everything went smoothly after that, they all reached the end. Well, three did after much effort...

At the shooting, they all changed from striker to keeper and Maiko silently watched.

Some balls went in, others got caught and someone even got as far as missing the goal...

The slalom went fine too. There were some balancing talents there.

"All right, everyone at the right go there, and you guys to the other side of the field. Naha join them," Maiko ordered. "I want that all of you shows their best. Good luck."

**[ Try-outs Zerion Academy: Team A vs Team B ]**

As soon as Maiko blew on the small flute which hung around her neck, a girl from team B who started the kick-off passed to her neighbour who looked pretty alike to the other.

The girl run up with the ball and passed backwards without looking where Naha had run.

Maiko grinned. 'Trust in those you play with.'

Naha run along with the others, thought all of them knew he would hold back. And with that a short boy with dark purple made a sliding and the ball was in possession of Team A.

"Arise!" the boy called and made a long pass to a girl with rainbow-colored hair. She received the ball and made a faint on the two defenders.

Kicking the ball to spin upwards, it grew pale and grey. "Reversed Spin!"

Spinning every way up, the guy with straight, blood-red hair watched in confusement.

Goal! 1-0 for Team A.

"Arise, huh?" Maiko slightly grinned.

As the game resumed, neither side gave in. Team B blocked the shoots and cut in the passes of Team A. But Team A used the Arise and the guy with dark purple hair. They were fast.

"I'm not letting you score again!" a player from B said as Arise came running at the goal.

Arise smirked secretly and then kicked the ball so it started spinning to grow pale with a sparkling grey touch. She kicked it. "Reversed Spin!"

"I'll stop you I said!" the defender once again said and run at the shoot. Whatever he had wanted to do, it wouldn't work - it was a faint.

"It was a faint!?" Naha yelled from the other side of the field.

The person at who Reversed Spin was aimed run on incredible balanced and fast page. The teen had wavy, waist-length, snowy white hair tied into a loose ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. Her narrowed Indigo eyes glinted as a grin played on her lips.

Maiko rose her eyebrow and looked through the data of all teens present.

"Yoshinubo Kaoru. Once from Aliea Academy. interesting..."

Yoshinubo was now in possession of the ball and started to head closer to the goal in an instant. Then she stopped and stood straight and firm on her spot while crossing her arms. She looked at the side for a quick moment and the field turned into a glacier.

Yoshinubo disappeared and reappeared in front of the ball and with a perfect 180-degree spin she kicked the ball with her heel towards the goal with the ball covered in ice. "Northern Impact!"

The one as keeper shrieked and tried to stop the ball by jumping right, unfortunately for him it was a straight course the ball was going...

Goal!2-0 for Team A.

Maiko started to take her notebook out and took notes about the players on the field.

"Lets get that point back, minna!" Naha said.

"Hai!"

After that, the keeper changed position with another midfielder and a defender changed position with one of the forwards. Naha grinned. 'Just wait.'

The new forward and the older twin of the two girls who had been forwards before glanced at each other.

"Hope your sis can defend better than I did," the new forward with vanille-brown hair grinned. At that the older twin forward glanced at her younger twin. "Mwah, she'll manage to."

"Alright, we're technically rivals now - but if we want that point back. Lets work together to break their defense," the new forward spoke.

"Fine with me."

As soon as the match resumed, the two run forward and passed both offense and defense.

The red-haired twin kicked the ball up to the other girl who digged the ball with two feet in the ground after which she performed a flawless somersault. As the ball flew up covered with rocks the two kicked it from the side.

"Earth's Twins!"

The ball copied itself and flew with rocks around to the goal. The girl in the goal sprung left at which the girls smirked, took each other's hands and spoke in unison. "Sorry, but it goes right!"

Goal! 2-1, Team B made the score difference just one point!

Naha jogged over to Maiko and grinned. "Some of them are pretty good."

"Yeah, but will they be able to beat the old team if we did let them face each other?" Maiko mumbled.

"Uh..."

"I don't think so either."

Naha's smile got replaced with a saddened expression. There would be more teens coming at 7, three hours from now...

Hiroki came running to them. "So how things go?"

"T-they're all useless..." Maiko mumbled.

"..!" Naha butted in. "No need to worry, Maiko. We still have more- !"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiroki smacked him, making him fly some metres further.

Maiko pouted. "You should have hit him harder..."

"Whee!? Why are you so negative all of a sudden?" Naha cried.

The blue-haired teen girl sighed like a little child had just asked for the hundred time why he couldn't get that one very cool car toy. Her dark orange shittered in the sun as she locked eyes. "Our school lies on the edge of closing, Naha. I know no one likes school and all, but I'm fond of this school. I don't want to change school now."

Hiroki tapped her cheek and then snapped with her with-scars-decorated fingers. "Choose the best, also for the next selection - then get some from other schools and have a practice match with another school!'

"And which school might that be?"

"Hmm, some unknown one, I guess... We'll see!" Hiroki smiled.

**[ Zerion Academy's Try-outs ended ]**

At the end of the practice match, all players went over to Maiko.

Hiroki was seated on the bench and was playing some game on her phone and Naha was sitting somewhere on the field while counting how many others would proprobably come at the second try-outs.

Maiko was holding some speech and then annouced the players who were chosen to get on the team.

"Yoshinubo Kaoru."

"Hai!"

"Rune Akira, aka Arise."

"Yep."

"Yuno Subaru."

"Uh, m-me...? Hai..."

"And last. Yamani Otoha."

The white-haired girl, over-confident rainbow-haired teen, older twin from the Yuno twins who were present and the vanille-brown haired girl stood in front of the group.

"The rest is excused. New members, please follow me to the clubroom."

* * *

**- Sun Garden -**

Laughing voices echoed through the sky from the playgrounds of the orphanage and inside the building lots of children were enjoying themselves.

The building had a nice fine color, the walls strong and big and the gates had a pearl black color.

One girl in particilar really enjoyed herself on the grassfield at the back of the orphanage. The other teens were playing along with her on a game which used a white with black ball.

"Pass!" she yelled to a boy with red hair which seemed to have a tulip on top and received the ball with ease. The dark-haired boy on goal grinned.

"Bring it on!" he said.

"Alright!" She just wanted to make her shoot when Hitomiko called out for her. Her face was serious yet somewhat concerned.

"Someone calls for you," Hitomiko spoke.

The pink-haired girl frowned. Not sure why anyone would call her through the orphanage phone and not her cellphone. Not that anyone else than the guys from the orphanage would phone her...

Taking the phone she laid eyes on a fine red apple and grasped it. "Moshi moshi?" she mumbled before taking a big, nice bite in the juicy fruit.

{ "Is that you, Tsu-kun?" }

"Hmm? Who are you? I don't regonize your voice. If you're one if my classmates - leave me alone. If not, I have no clue. But you seem to know me well as you know me other than Lightning."

{ "Natsuiro! It's me, Yoshinubo!" }

Yoshinubo. It indeed sounded familiar but that was all.

{ "Ugh, you're hopeless. I'm Frost. Light a bulb now?" }

"Oh, you... What do you want?"

{ "Still as nice as ever." }

'Whatever."

{ "I've joined this team and question was if you could send Reize's team. Be coach yourself before things happen. Desarm is too... yeah." }

"Uhm... I guess so... Where?"

{ "Zerion Academy." }

"Ok. See ya."

Natsuiro Tsuko smirked. 'This could get intresting.'

* * *

**- Zerion Academy -**

Maiko growled. "Fine."

The two girls joined hands and moved to the sides while the group of teens watched them. "We are Yuno Subaru and Yamani Otoha. May the odds be in your favour!"

As sparkles, flowers and glitters backgrounded the two, Naha eyed Maiko who sweatdropped.

"T-this ain't the Hunger Games..." she croaked.

Yuno and Yamani then coached the others around, making Naha, Maiko, Hiroki, Yoshinubo and Arise left without having to do anything.

Blank-faced Arise handed the other new member a cup of hot choco.

"Might as well relax then," she mumbled.

"You're not supposed to relax!" Maiko yelled. "You should train as well!"

"...for what?"

"Ah-!?" Growing mushrooms in the corner of the bench, a sulking aura surrounded her and words like 'I am not good enough after all' slipped by.

Naha sweatdropped. "Really now...?"

...

"Ne, Yuno. Should we let them stop? The time is over but it still is 3-3. One of them could score anytime soon so we could wait a bit longer, ne?" Yamani asked.

"No," Yuno declared. "In a real match we shouldn't get such change too."

"Oh, yeah. I see. Well then"

_***WHISTLE***_

The group of fiftheen - including Naha once again sixteen - run over to them. They thanked them they had come and Maiko - who had watched the match from her spot in the corner of the bench - told she would annouce the ones who were granted permission to the team.

It was just a single person;Shimurai Mitshuko.

"Alright, that was it for today..." Maiko sighed.

"No."

Yoshinubo and Hiroki had spoken. Both grinning.

"You'll have to gather the other members quickly for your practice match in four days," Hiroki smirked.

"The team you'll be fighting is the ex-Aliea team Gemini Storm. I contacted Sun Garden," Yoshinubo told.

Maiko's eye twitched.

"WHY HAVE YOU GUYS DONE THAAAATTT!?"

* * *

**Hell, this was one long chapter for my doing... And not without grammar faults either I believe T^T**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**New OCs appeared already. Take note I make fill-up OCs for things too~**

**Well please REVIEW and until next time!**

**xx Aster**


End file.
